ECOS DE AMOR
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Aquella melodía que ella le obsequio resonaría infinita en su corazón.


**ECOS DE AMOR**

Se preguntó si podría vivir una vida sin ella, y luego pensó que vivir vacio por dentro no era algo a lo que se le pudiera llamar vida. Trozos de irreconosibles fragmentos de su memoria yacen en la oscuridad más túpida de su mente, abriendose paso desde su interior hasta rebasar su conciencia.

Hay días en que se levanta en el medio de la madrugada y parece mirarla por segundos frente a él, su rostro de preciosas facciones, sus ojos color chocolate brillando en la oscuridad azulosa de las noches heladas, le parece tan vívido y tan real que extiende la mano deseando acariciarla, tocar su mejilla, sentir su calor; y repentinamente, la imagen desaparece al instante siguiente como una ilusión que se desvanece entre el sueño y su semiconciencia, a veces, durante aquellos letargos parece sentir el calor de todo su cuerpo impregnado en el otro lado de la cama, la huella de su perfume invadiendo su almohada, luego el frío le recorre por entero la piel y ahí a su lado ya no hay nada. Su cuerpo no le parece su cuerpo desde que ella se fue, se siente incompleto, al medio, como nunca antes, medio vivo, medio muerto, medio en trance, su vida siempre ha estado al medio, nunca nates le había importado, ella lo hacia sentir entero, pero ella se ha ido y se llevo la mitad importante de lo que él era. Tal vez sólo esta muerto pero con movimiento, una carcaza con el único propósito de mantenerse funcional, un mueble más ocupando espacio en aquella casa.

Suele elevar sus ojos al cielo, ahora con mucha más frecuencia que antes cuando pasaba noches enteras repostado en el tejado de la casa, y se pregunta envuelto en el silencio si aquellas sombras reflejadas en le centro de la luna le pertenecen a ella o si su mente febril aclama en su brillo las memorias compartidas de su vida en común.

Todo le evoca a ella, todo lo que toca conserva la escencia de ella, todo lo que huele conserva su fragancia, todo lo que le rodea se siente como ella, el dojo, su antigua habitación, la habitación que fuera de ambos, y no se extraña, después de todo esa era _su_ casa, de ella, esa a la que él llego un día siendo sólo un huesped y que poco a poco ella fue convirtiendo en su hogar, en el lugar al cual pertenecía y que ahora desconoce sin ella. Se desliza en el medio de las sombras de sus recuerdos, palpando, sintiendo buscando como un ciego en un laberinto, desesperado por encontrarse incompleto, anhelante de toda ella.

No tiene sentido hablar de amor, no cuando todo lo que se puede decir de él se ha desvanecido desde su partida; Se frustra y se enrabia, y maldice, a veces por lo bajo, a veces a grandes voces, llora y grita su abandono reclamando su falta de palabra ante su promesa de perpetuidad, termina tendido en el suelo con su mente inundada de aquel hechizo inacabable, sintiendose tan perdido como hace tantos años atrás, alla, atrapado en la mayor maldición que Jusenkyo alguna vez le pudo haber otorgado, hundido en la desesperación de perderla, de no tenerla nunca más; Termina tan dólido y agotado que no desea pensar en nada más. Aquel lugar, aquello que que quedo como el recuerdo perenne de su huida, no le alcanza, no lo consuela, no le llena el corazón-se pregunta si algo alguna vez podrá-, No hay artes marciales ni porpósito en ellas si ella no esta para compartirlas, no tiene objeto la arrogancia ni los deseos de ser el mejor si ella ha rehuido a su responsabilidad para con él tan cobardemente y sólo le ha dejado aquella interminable espiral de ecos que cantan en su corazón susurros de versos crueles, desesperados y eternos.

Por instantes siente que perderá la razón en cualquier momento, se imagina víctima de un ataque de locura resultado de su quiebre emocional, escucha cada canción y pareciera que todas ellas le hablan con su voz, hablando en su oido, cada palabra pronunciada, cada frase, todo lo que tenga significado en este mundo parece tener su nombre, todo lo que importa y lo que no también parece gritar a cada segundo su presencia; Mientras más la recuerda más lejos la siente, se condena a su porpio exilio emocional aferrado a su pasado, perdiendola a cada instante que ya no la siente ahí con él.

Se pregunta si su corazón tiene las suficientes inflexiones para que el eco de se amor se amplifique por momentos y se mantenga continuo, resonando para siempre dentro de si nombrandola a cada instante mientras escucha su declaración de amor cada segundo que respira. Ella, su Akane, la fea prometida, el amor de su vida, su alma y su propia existencia, todo lo que ella representa y es, todo su mundo reducido a interminables ondulaciones de un amor que parece crecer a cada instante sin control, y él, Ranma Saotome, el gran artista marcial, él, que siempre se ha jactado de ser el mejor ahora se siente tan pérdido y pequeño por que ella ya no esta, por que la muerte inclemente legó para arrebatarsela de los brazos dejandolo en ruinas, destuyéndolo desde adentro, irreconocible en si mismo, perdido en su propio e intrincado dolor. Mira hacia el altar de los Tendo y parece sentirla ahí, en todo lo que le rodea, en el aire que respira, desea que lo atormente, que lo vuelva loco, pero que jamás lo abandone; Piensa en ella, tan cerca y tan lejos de él tan palpable e inalcanzable...

Un par de vocecillas rompen el silencio que parece imponer la porpia oscuridad de la noche.

-Papi.-habla la niña mayor, de cuerpo grácil y complexión delgada, de cabellos largos y azulados, de ojos profundos como el mar; Él la observa y el dolor parece desaparecer de golpe, sus facciones se dulcifican en un gesto de ternura infinita, al lado de la pequeña, un niño aún más pequeño de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate parece caminar con cautela aferrado a la pijama de su hermana mayor mientras ambos se desplazan por la duela del dojo hasta donde se encuentra la figura imponente de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el artista marcial agachandose a la altura de sus pequeños cuando estos le han alcanzado en el centro de la habitación.

-Es que...-la pequeña duda un segundo y luego, adopta un gesto de desición que vibra en sus ojos azules, un gesto que él puede reconocer haber visto un sin número de veces en una joven mujer a la que solía proclamar de "marimacho", el recuerdo le hace sonreir. La niña confiada ante la sonrisa de su progénitor, toma la palabra nuevamente.

-Hiroki tenia miedo de la oscuridad...le dije que no llorara pero...- su misma voz parece temblar levemente, tal vez víctima del mismo temor del que acusa a su hermano. La mirada de Ranma se dirije hacia su pequeño y observa como sus ojos marrones brillan en la oscuridad, cristalinos, temerosos, como si de un momento a otro fueran a escaparse algunas lágrimas de forma inevitable, aquellos ojos le recuerdan a otros más que fueron la razón de sus desvelos desde que los hubo visto la primera vez.

-Está bien.- habla tranquilizadoramente el hombre al tiempo que arrastra a los dos niños a su abrazo, mientras ellos corresponden aferrandose al cuerpo de su padre refugiandose en la calidez y la seguridad de sus brazos.

-Está bien.-repite Ranma y esta vez parece también decirselo a si mismo dirigiendo su mirada se vuelve a clavar en el centro de aquella pared en el dojo, ahí, donde se encuentra el altar que le adorna.-Todo está bien.- vuelve a repetir , y en medio de las sombras, de la luz mortecina y azulada, le parece ver la sonrisa de ella, le parece sentir sus manos sobre su pelo, y escuchar su risa, ahí, aferrado a lo que ella le ha obsequiado, a TODO lo que ella le ha dado, su corazón resuena en el silencio, todo lo que fue de ellos ha quedado eterno e inamovible, todo lo que ella le ha dejado perdura y trasciende al tiempo, lo que queda entre ellos son maravillosos ecos de amor.

 **NA:¿Que les puedo decir?, estaba viendo el manga de Ranma, y de pronto esta canción comienza a sonar en la radio, inmediatamente pensé que esta canción era perfecta para ellos. Ecos de amor ,al menos en mi perspectiva, no habla de desamor en los absoluto, sino que habla de un amor tan grande y eterno que es trascendental en todo sentido, para mi, que he leido y visto Ranma innumerables veces me parece que el amor que Ranma y Akane se profesan alcanza niveles de eternidad, de más alla de formas y espacios, amor verdadero.**

 **Por último agradecer infinitamente a todas aquellas maravillosas personas que se animaron a leer mi fic de La maldición, sus reviews me halagan y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic y gracias por leer.**


End file.
